


Reave Me of My Heart

by Sherloqued



Series: Answer Before Night [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Reave Me of My Heart

From where I stand at the watchtower window, I see their approach upriver along the Seine, and I am overjoyed.   I have been awaiting their arrival. The flotilla of ships, carved dragons at their prow and billowing sails; banks of shields and oars on each side, pulling through the water in near-perfect unison.   I have missed them, and my old life.

 

* * *

 

At my castle in Rouen, Bjorn holds out a map, and has asked for my leave of safe passage so that their ships may proceed along Normandy's coast on their voyage to the Mediterranean; and I will grant it, on one condition.

 

"Let me go with you,"  I say.   _My heart would beg_.

 

Bjorn Ironside is the one they look to now.   When I board the ship, I am immediately seized by crew members at his order; my wrists and ankles bound, and a rope looped round my waist.   I expect I am in for a good keelhauling.  Bjorn nods his head, and I go over the side of the ship and into the sea, in all my fine clothing.

 

But then, I am hauled back up, and it is as if I am reborn.   As I fall back into the boat, Bjorn looks at me with a half-smile and another nod; a twinkle in his eye, almost a wink.  And then it is as if all has been settled, without another word.

 

This is their message to me; like a tweak to the nose or a cuff on the ear.   Even after all I have done,  I am still Viking, still kin.  And I am needed; given even a measure of respect.

 

Through all of my gasping and coughing up of seawater, I laugh with the joy of it.   I would expect nothing less of him.

 

_My son._


End file.
